Imaginary Freind
by SuperninjaX
Summary: An accident leaves Robin presumed missing. Until Megan finds out he's invisible!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I am officially writing a non-oneshot and as you may have guessed by now I am an Artemis-hater. I will not kill anyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or Robin's awesomeness.**

**Oh and BTW **_**this=**_**thoughts.**

As soon as the team exited the bio-ship, Batman knew something was wrong.

"Where's Robin" He demanded.

"I'm afraid we have some dire news" Kaldur said solemnly.

Batman knew this couldn't be good, so he let them explain BEFORE he unleashed his Bat-Fury.

*FLASHBACK*

The team was investigating a trade of an illegal weapon, a big one.

The team was in position behind a large stack of crates, the orders were simple, observe and report.

"What IS that?" Kid Flash asked. All he knew was that it looked dangerous.

"It's an optical-evaporation beam" Robin replied. Seeing the confused looks on his teammate's faces, he continued.

"It was supposed to be used to turn people invisible but it had one major flaw, the beam causes the subjects molecular-structure to slowly fade"

"So, if the bad guys have it, that's a bad thing right?" Superboy was always Captain-Obvious when it came to explaining.

"Yes" Wally replied sarcastically.

"Wait, their charging it up…we can't let them use it!" Artemis yelled as she ran out from behind the crates.

"Artemis WAIT!" Robin yelled, but she was too busy to notice the beam that was aimed straight at her.

Artemis's POV  
>I knew my decision was irrational, but I also knew how dangerous that technology was.<p>

I heard Robin yell something, and by the tone of his voice it sounded important. By the time I turned around, time had slowed to a crawl.

There was the beam, and then there was Robin.

It took me a second to realize what had happened; Robin jumped in front of the beam and just…vanished.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Normal POV

After the team explained everything, Batman ordered them to stay at Mt. Justice until he could figure out what happened. Batman wouldn't show it, but he was worried.

With batman gone, there was nothing to do but watch TV, or in Megan's case, worry. What had happened to Robin, was he even alive? How could Artemis be so-_"MEGAN!" _A voice interrupted her thoughts, it sounded like Robin.

"_Megan can you hear me?" _ He sounded anxious.

"_Robin? Is that you?" _she looked around, he wasn't anywhere.

"_You have no idea how good it feels to talk to someone!" _

"_Where are you?"_ she asked, still confused.

"_I'm right next to you, and... I think I'm invisible."_

**A/N: Ok! I will try to update soon! Reviews are appreciated, and I JUST figured out how to reply to them! So sorry for not replying before!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooo sorry about not updating but my computer crashed and so everything was down!**

**YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ**

Robins POV

When that beam hit, it felt like every molecule in my body was being torn apart.

After I hit a wall on the opposite side of the room, I blacked out.

When I woke up I realized that my team was nowhere to be seen. _"Did they just…leave me?"_

I saw Commissioner Gordon scanning the crime scene, I tried to call his name but my vocal chords must have been damaged when I was hit by the beam.

I tried to get his attention, but he acted as if I wasn't there.

With a sudden realization I slowly brought my hands in front of my face, and I couldn't see them.

"_Great! Now no one can hear me OR see me. Wait, Megan can read peoples minds right?" _

I immediately knew I needed to get back to Mt. Justice.

**YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ**

Back at Mt. Justice Normal POV

After Robin finished telling Megan his story, she suggested to be linked up with the rest of the team.

"_Guys? Can you hear me?" _He asked hesitantly.

"_ROB? Buddy! You're OK! Wait…where are you?" _the hyperactive speedster asked.

"_Well to make a long story short _**(A/N: TOO LATE!)**_ I was turned invisible and my vocal chords are damaged, not to mention the fact that my molecular structure is fading" _

"_Should we call batman?" _Kaldur asked.

"_Definitely." _Robin replied

While Kaldur called batman, Wally tried to find out where Robin was.

"_Dude! Where are you?"_

"_You just went through me idiot!" _Robin exclaimed/

"_WHAT?" _Everyone said in unison.

"_I'm becoming too unstable to even stay solid! We need to get Batman soon or I'm just dust in the wind!"_

**YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ**

**At the Batcave, Batman's POV**

Robin was MIA and I couldn't find him anywhere! I found it ironic how yet again; Artemis was responsible for a missing Robin.

"Batman? We found Robin." It was Auqualad finally giving me some good news.

I ran to the Batmobile and floored it.

**YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ YJ**

**A/N: Umm…I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but I am open to suggestions! So please review telling me where you want this story to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you guys hate me for doing this but I have no idea where I'm going to go with this so please tell me your ideas and I might use them! If I don't get any reviews then this story will be discontinued. I hate to do this but I am stumped! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know you guys hate me for not updating but I have been on vacation for a week so I have an excuse! Thank you to cooliochick5 and lule101 for giving me the idea for this chapter **** now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, Wally's idiocy, or batman's signature eyebrow raise.**

Batman's POV

They had found Robin, that's all I needed to know.

When I arrived at the teams head quarters, the scene before me wasn't what I had hoped it would be.

I had envisioned Robin sitting on the couch telling them about his "Adventure" or even him lying on a medical bed too weak to move.

Instead, I saw the team lined up in front of me looking nervous. That was never a good sign.

"Where's Robin?" I was immediately sorry I asked.

"Well he was-"Miss Martian started.

"-well he IS-"Kid Flash interrupted.

"I know this look-"Kaldur tried to start.

"One at a time!" I finally shouted.

"Well to answer your first question, he's right here" the Martian girl gestured to an empty space between her and Superboy.

I raised an eyebrow beneath my cowl, not that they could tell. If this was a joke, I was most definitely NOT amused.

"WAIT! Why didn't I think of it before?" Kid flash exclaimed as he rushed off to the kitchen. He returned with a handful of flour and blew it on the empty spot the Martian had gestured to.

As the flour settled I could vaguely make out a shape before all the flour fell to the ground.

"Awww man! It always works in the movies!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Someone mind explaining what is going on?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"Well…it all started when-"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"And THAT'S why you couldn't see him!" Kid Flash concluded. I immediately knew what we needed to do, and that we didn't have much time.

"Robin's molecular structure could completely fade any minute so we need to work fast" I began.

"West, I need a stabilization chamber for Robin. M'Gann, I need you to link my mind with Robin's. Everyone else to the briefing room, I will be with you shortly"

LATER

After getting Robin into the stabilization chamber and activating it, it was time to brief the team on their next mission.

Normal POV

Batman walked into the briefing room and pulled up a file on the holographic monitor.

"The chamber that I have Robin in will only hold him together, so we need a permanent solution." He began.

"This" he said, gesturing to a picture on the monitor "Is the cure that the government made for the machine that hit Robin, unfortunately they aren't too keen on allowing us within three kilometers of it"

"So we have to steal it?" Kaldur asked, appalled.

"No, the machine is far too large to be moved without drawing the attention of the whole army. You will need to take Robin in with you, and let off a dose of its energy on him." Batman explained.

And with that, the team prepared for their mission.

**A/N: I admit, this is not one of my best stories but THANK YOU FOR READING! Ich leibe meine **leser! Look it up on Google translator! (Hint: It's German)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know you probably hate my guts for not updating but I have finals soon so you're lucky I'm updating! **

**Disclaimer: I. doesn't. Own. It. (purposefully bad grammar)**

**®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. **

Batman's POV.

While the team prepared for their latest mission, I had other things to prepare for.

As I walked into the mountain's lab, I heard Robin's voice echo in my mind.

"_You didn't tell them did you" _He was referring to the fact the odds of this actually curing him were 2 out of 100. And if it didn't cure him, it would kill him.

"_No. they need all their attention on the mission, not the impossible odds." _By now your wondering why I'm putting my partner, no, my son's life on the line for such slim odds? Let me just say that it wasn't my doing.

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?" _I asked, hoping to dissuade him of this idea.

"_Positive. You of all people should know that if we don't try, I'm just dust in the wind. For good" _I knew for a fact that there was no other way, I just wish for once that it didn't have to be a life-or-death situation.

**®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. **

**Two hours later, at a secret lab under the pentagon.**

Kid Flash's POV

This place was so cool! It would have been cooler without the sneaking around and the fact that my best friends life was at stake.

We were all hiding in the rafters of the underground secret facility; Superboy had a slightly more compact version of Robin's containment chamber strapped on his back, Megan was scanning a guards mind for directions to the machine, and Auqualad kept watch.

"_I have it!" _Megan exclaimed.

"_But it's surrounded by guards; well have to make a distraction."_ She said as she showed us a mental image.

Auqualad decided that everyone else would draw the lookout away from the door while I, being the fastest, would slip in with Robin and activate the machine.

The plan was going without a hitch; Megan made a few of the guards fall asleep, Kaldur snatched a few with his water-whip, Artemis fired a few trick-arrows on the opposite side of the room to draw their attention, and Superboy played lookout.

As soon as I saw an opportunity, I rushed into the room, only to find a machine that looked something like a giant microscope with no base and a laser barrel instead of lenses.

While Robin relayed instructions to me through the mind link, I silently prayed that this would work.

After everything was ready, I pulled the switch. The machine slowly hummed to life as a white beam shot out to where I assumed Robin was standing, at first nothing happened. Then a shadow began to form at he center of the beam, it steadily grew more solid until I could clearly see my best friend.

But something was wrong, he seemed in pain, and he was screaming. I immediately turned off the machine and ran over to Robin's side where he had passed out.

**®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. **

**Back at the Mt. Justice hospital wing.**

Robin's POV

My head felt groggy, I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright.

What's the last thing I remember...pain, Searing pain.

I slowly became aware of voices around me.

"He should have woken up by now." Said a high-pitch worried voice, which I immediately recognized as Miss Martian.

"Am I…dead?" I hesitantly asked, I knew I wasn't but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"ROB! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"ROBIN!" The next thing I knew, I was crushed in a hug from Megan and KF.

"I'm guessing you guys missed me?" I asked. Megan, who didn't understand sarcasm, looked hurt that I would think otherwise.

Artemis was the first to break the awkwardness, "You should have seen Wally, he was pacing so fast he wore a line in the floor"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

While the two continued to fight like kindergarteners, I noticed batman in a corner with a look that said "Glad to have you back"

…either that or it meant "never jump in front of a laser again!" for once I didn't want to find out.

**®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. ®.®. ®. **

**A/N: And that's a wrap!**


End file.
